


Playtime

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Brother/Brother Incest, Bulges, Extremely Underage, M/M, Older Brother Louis, Older Louis, Top Louis, Underage Sex, Younger Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes to play with his very little brother Harry. But their kind of playtime isn't what most would consider okay since, you know, fucking your little brother is very frowned upon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

“Louis! Love watch Harry while I pop to the shop alright?” Johanna called up the stairs. Louis had just gotten out of the shower this Sunday evening after dinner and simply called back down saying no problem.

 

He never had a problem watching his little brother when she or his father would leave.

 

That’s when they had the time to play.

 

He heard the front door shut and car pull out of the driveway and Louis knew he had probably less than an hour to actually get what he wanted from his ten year old little brother. How this whole arrangement started was a bit strange seeing as Louis was now seventeen and he’d been fucking his little brother on the regular for about two years now.

 

Louis was upset. Harry tried to console his big brother. And it somehow escalated to Harry’s pretty pink lips wrapped around Louis’ cock and drenching his adolescent throat with semen.

 

Harry always said he liked to play with his big brother and this was one more way that they could. The fact that it felt good to the little boy only urged him to play with Louis more often. But the boy was smart.

 

Knew it had to be kept secret or Louis would get in trouble and he couldn’t bear the thought of losing his big brother. So they kept their playtime a secret from everyone and only allowed themselves each other when their parents were gone or it was late at night after their parents had too much to drink and wouldn’t awake.

 

And that’s just how it went in the Tomlinson household.

 

Louis quickly made his way down to Harry’s room next to his in only his towel-he wouldn’t need clothes soon enough-and tapped on the door. He heard a muffled ‘come in’ flow through the door and opened it to see Harry sitting on the floor coloring a Disney princess book.

 

“Hey Lou, what’s up?” His tiny voice tinkled in the space with his barely there curls obscuring his face and the blush creeping up his cheeks. Louis was still wet and his towel was slung low on his hips.

 

“Mum just left for the shop and dad won’t be home for a while. I was wondering if you’d like to play?” Louis chimed in and walked farther in closing the door with a soft click. He didn’t ever have to ask. Harry always wanted to play.

 

The little boy scrambled up and threw his books and crayons off to the side and began stripping like he knew how to. Louis dropped his towel with his half hard cock sticking out from his body and watching his little brother, all pale skin and lithe body begin to strip himself and his little cock was already full at attention in moments. Harry loved to play.

 

“How did you wanna play Lou?” Harry stood innocently with his pale skin creamy in the lamplight and begging to be defiled.

 

Louis knew how he wanted to play.

 

“Want you to ride me Harry. Like you did before. Felt so good.” Louis purred to him as he lay down on the bed so his feet were planted on the floor and head braced against the wall. He fluffed a pillow on the little boy’s bed to prop his head up and watched as Harry, only ten years old, slinked across the floor like a cat and darted his tongue out to lick his big brother’s cock.

 

“Oh yeah baby.” Louis moaned out as Harry’s small tongue lapped at his head and dragged his foreskin around the tip making the older buck up his hips. Even though Harry was still young and small, with the two years of practice, he could’ve been a porn star by now.

 

Harry began to suckle the tip and tongue the slit of his big brother-big not only in age but Louis was massive, not long but thick and even then his length was impressive-tan skin that matched his own complexion graced his every inch and only the tip of his cock was pink and shiny from precum.

 

“Oh god Harry.” Louis moaned out as his little brother began to take more and more of his length into his throat. The little boy was taught by the best and could suck the ocean out of its basin if asked to. He knew how to suck.

 

The little boy bobbed his head up and down soaking Louis’ cock and getting it ready for what he knew was to be one hell of ride. It’d been a week since him and his brother played and they both had desperately wanted this since then.

 

The little boy worked both his small hands up and down the shaft of Louis getting filthy moans and whimpers from his older companion and his cock would tense and twitch each time Harry would flick his tongue under the tip or drag it up across one of the many thick veins that adorned it. Louis had a beautiful cock.

 

“You wanna play now Lou? Want you in me now.” His voice was still so innocent but worn ragged with his older brother’s cock berating his throat and he nodded as Harry made to straddle himself across Louis’ hips and tease his entrance with the sopping wet tip of Louis’ cock.

 

“Don’t you wanna be prepped baby?” Louis asked sweetly. His brother was tiny and to take Louis was more than enough so for the fact the ten year old didn’t even hesitate had him questioning.

 

Harry shook his head sending his curls bouncing from side to side with big green eyes riddled with lust, “No. Already fingered myself earlier. Need you Lou. Need to play.” And the boy sunk down letting Louis’ tip breach his tight pink rim and the boy went farther. And then he went farther until Louis was balls deep in his little brother and the heat was intense and the suffocation was bordering on uncomfortable.

 

The outline of Louis’ cock was surfaced in Harry’s stomach and he truly saw what he did to his little brother, he more than stretched him out, Louis was big enough to cause actual organ movement. And for some reason this made it even hotter. To know that his cock was pushing vital organs and systems out of the way just to bust a nut was more than overwhelming. He knew he was big but to see the outline of his cock stretching that milky skin around it was orgasmic.

 

Louis admired his little brother for as young and naïve as he was, he knew what he liked. And what he liked was Louis buried deep inside him.

 

“Oh god! Oh Lou!” Harry whined out as he sunk down and buried Louis deep within tight heat and unforgiving wetness with his stomach still protruding. It was more dry than what they were used to but with a whole week of not even being able to touch the boy they didn’t care. Louis’ precum was more than enough to slick the boy up from the inside. His head leaked and coated the boy’s tunnel to make it slippery and sinful and oh so god damn magical. The protrusion of his cock through the boy’s abdomen became more prominent and show worthy.

 

“Ride my cock baby. Ride it hard.” Louis purred out and Harry knew what his big brother liked. The boy leaned forward letting Lou’s cock brush his sweet spot getting him to tense and dug his stubby little nails into the meaty part of his brother’s shoulders and began to roll his hips. The moves were slow and deliberate. He hadn’t had Louis up there in a week so he had to be sort of slow.

 

After about fifteen minutes, Louis knew they were fighting against time.

 

“Harry, baby, mum will be home soon. We have to be quick.” He groaned out and felt blinding ecstasy push through his muscles as Harry enveloped him again in virginal warmth-he wasn’t virginal but for how young and tight he was it always felt like it-and the younger boy started to speed up his actions.

 

“Spill in me Lou. Fill me up.” Harry panted to him as he rode his big brother into the mattress making the springs squeak and sweat sheen on his skin. Louis gripped his hips making sure to hold tight enough as Harry, in all his prepubescent glory, rode him into the bed and cause the heaviest suction to his cock that the teenager had ever known.

 

“Oh god. Oh fuck. Oh L-L-Louis!” Harry cried out as his big brother invaded his tight canal over and over and finally pushed that edge of control and forced the ten year old to shoot less than white ribbons across Louis’ toned and tanned stomach.

 

His little brother was already tight and hot enough but with his orgasm had him clamping down upon Louis in a vice like grip and milked the creamy discharge from Louis to push and fill the very deep crevices of his little brother and his breath quit and heart pounded as his hips bucked up and pushed his cum father into a very swollen and sated Harry.

 

Louis’ hips continued to push and churn his thick cum inside the adolescent over and over and felt the boy tense around his girth a few more times before he finally stilled his motions and let a boneless and quite exhausted ten year old to collapse on his chest to smear his own cum and sweat across the chest of his older brother.

 

“You have a goo-good play time?” Harry asked breathlessly.

 

“Fantastic as always. So good baby. Now let’s get you cleaned up before mum gets home yeah?” Louis cooed to his little brother who was now falling asleep in his arms. He cleaned up the little boy in the shower and did the same for himself and proceeded to let Harry cuddle into his side into his much larger bed for the rest of the night.

 

Johanna had come in to check and saw both her boys knocked the fuck out with Harry curled into Louis’ side and a very protective arm around the younger boy.

 

‘Good boys’ she thought as she closed the door to Louis’ bedroom.

 

Little did she know that her two little boys weren’t so.


End file.
